a long and fun night
by pjsparkles16
Summary: Sam really needs to get out of his dorm....sam college years R
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sam or anybody from Supernatural…I wish I did though lol!

Sam was starting to hate college, his grades were dropping because he was so busy thinking of what Jessica said which was like it happened yesterday when it really happened 2 months ago. It was driving him crazy. He can't sleep, eat, or even study because of that night……

**Flashback**

_Sam just finished shopping for his and Jesse's one year anniversary, he bought everything he needed for this special night: strawberries, whip cream, candles, flower pedals, roasted chicken , a salad, and of course magnum size condoms. She was in for a treat. All he had to do was set up their apartment (well her apartment but he moved in a few months ago) before she got home from her classes. He opened the door and sat the groceries on the kitchen table and got to work. He put the candles on the tables, started preparing the chicken, and took out the pose pedals out of the bag. He put them all around the apartment making a trail to the bedroom. As soon as he opened the door he dropped the box of pedals. At the point the saw Jessica riding his best friend in his bed! " JESSICA!" he yelled. " What or should I say __WHO__ are you doing?!" he was trying to hold his tears. " Oh hi Sam, ummm I think we should break up I found someone else…..actually u know him." Jessica said with a smile. "say hi Shaun." Before Shaun could say anything Sam walked out. _

_**N**_**ow**

Since Sam couldn't eat, sleep, or study he decided to take a walk but before he could walk out of his dorm his friend Steve walked in " ok Sammy u have been moping around way to long we're going to a club! Now come on we don't have all night!" Sam didn't even get a chance to argue he was already on his way to the club. " I don't know about this guys I mean I don't think I'm ready to move on me and Jessica just broke up I need time." but his friends wasn't listening they just pushed him into the club. "Dude its called a rebound chick u fuck her then u leave. Its not that difficult. Here I'll pick out a girl for u all u have to do is talk to her and get her drunk!" Sam was to speechless to argue . " THERE!" said Steve " she is perfect nice body , great rack if u don't bang her I will." he joked. Sam turned around and saw the girl Steve was drooling over she was perfect red hair, green eyes, a great smile, and great curves. There was one thing though he knew he it was Annie from his psychology class. "No way dude, I know her she is in one of my classes, lets get out of here before she sees me ok." he grabbed Steve's arm. "Wait dude, what's her name?" he asked "Her name's Annie now come on we have to go NOW!" but it was to late Steve had gotten loose and screamed "ANNIE YO ANNIE!!! ITS SAM!!!" Annie looked across the room she smile a huge grin and ran over to Sam. "Hi Sam what's up? How have u been feeling. I heard about u and Jessica I am really sorry." Annie gave Sam a warm smile and squeezed his arm affectionately. " Thanks but I'm doing better. I always knew she was cheating on me but I just didn't want to believe it but it's time for me to move on. I guess that's why I'm here." he laughed. "ok well….since you want to forget her and we are at a club do you want to dance?" Annie asked boldly. "I would love too." Sam smiled.

**A couple hours later**

"O my goodness, I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Sam laughed. He led Annie to the bar to get a drink. "I know what you mean. When me and my boyfriend broke up I think I was depressed forever then my friend drag me to this club so now we have a girls night every week to celebrate me freedom." They both laughed. "So I bet u are looking for a rebound chick right?" She asked with a sly smile. Sam almost choked on his beer. "No, I'm not that type of guy…but Steve wants me to do that to get me over Jesse." He looked down. "Wasn't going to use u as a rebound girl I promise." There was a silence then Annie looked at him "Damn, because I'm starting o get a little tipsy and I find you very sexy so I thought I could help u with getting over Jess. So if you don't mind take me back to my dorm so I can take off your clothes." Annie set down her drink and looked straight at him. "Annie I…this is moving fast." Annie stopped him. "Stop thinking so much and just take me home I can't drive in my condition. Sam looked at her and shrugged "Alright lets go." They walked out of the club and took her car……

Chapter 2 coming soon tell me what you guys think…I like encouragement lol


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Sam Winchester only Annie...I wish I owned Sam though lol!_

**CHAPTER 2**

Sam and Annie finally got back to her dorm after what felt like a lifetime of driving. "Well my roommate is out of town so come on in." Annie said while unlocking the door. "ummm I don't know I probably should be getting home." Sam said fumbling with his words. He hasn't had sex in over 2 months he didn't think he'd know what he would do. "Sam listen to me you have to stop thinking for once in your life and just do what your heart tells you to or what you feel is right. Now I'm going to ask you something and I don't want to answer with your mind but with your heart, do you want to kiss me?" Annie asked him. Sam just looked at her he couldn't find the words so he did the second best thing he kissed her. Annie eyes grew wide it was the best kiss she has ever had. His tongue rolled over hers and massaging it. She was in ecstasy she wanted more so she pushed open the door and pulled him in. "Sam I always wanted this ever since I first saw you." she said pulling off his shirt. "Really, I didn't know you had those kinda feelings for me I'm glad you confessed to me but shut up and take off your shirt." Sam said heated. He didn't know what was happening to him it was like he was letting out this inner beast and now he couldn't control it all he wanted to do now was get inside of her. He pushed her on the bed and got on top of her. "oh Sam!" she moaned in a whisper. that's all Sam needed to prompt him to keep on going. He ripped off her blouse and looked at her round perky breasts trapped in her black and purple bra. He couldn't stop staring. He wanted to devour every inch of her but first he had to get rid of her bra. He started fumbling with the hooks but he couldn't get it so he ended up braking it. "Hey that's my favorite bra!" Annie said annoyed . "I'll buy you a new one." Sam smiled. She was about to say something but faded away when Sam started kissing her breast. He was fondling her other breast with is hand. She was going crazy she wanted him so bad she could taste it. When he started sucking on her nipple she lost it, she flipped him over on his back wanting to take control. Sam grabbed her ass, Annie started to kiss his neck leaving love bites trailing down to his belly button . When she got to his pants she stopped long enough to unbutton and unzip them. When she saw his boxers she giggled, black with red hearts on them. "they were a gift." Sam said embarrassed. Annie didn't care this was what she had been wanting for 2 years a pair of funny boxers weren't going to ruin the mood and the only way to solve the problem was to get rid of them so with on swift move she pulled them off and threw them across the room. She looked at is huge aroused penis and could not believe that he was that big! She smiled and got even more excited. She decided she was going to have a little fun with him before she fucked him. She begin kissing the tip of his penis then she licked up and down the shaft then stuck it into her mouth then she moved her head up and down slow then faster and faster. Sam grabbed her hair and moved her head up and down. He couldn't stand it anymore he stopped her and grabbed her and she started riding him she loved being on top having control speeding up and then slowing down just to watch Sam squirm. He wanted to take control now so he flipped her on her back and started thrusting in her harder and harder she was loving it. He knew he was about to let go so he slowed down so he could hold on a little bit more until she was about to come. Annie knew with just a few more trusts she would be gone., "Oh Sam I'm about to...I'm about to..." Annie breathed hard then let out a whimper she had let go she became dizzy and came hard. Sam came a couple seconds after. That was the best sex he had ever have even better than him and Jesse. "Sam that was awesome! You know you are great in bed." Annie giggled. "well maybe we can make this a common thing." Sam smiled. "Maybe Sammy...maybe" Annie said drifting into a deep sleep. Sam finally felt like sleeping since Jesse he was finally happy.

THE END...maybe...

_Idk if I should continue with the story or just let it end any suggestions?_


	3. Chapter 3

_So I decided to write some more about Annie and Sam...by the way I don't own Sam Winchester or Jessica_. 

Chapter 3 The next morning Sam woke up to find Annie beside him and remembered all that happened the night before. He smiled, did he really have sex with Annie and was it as wild as he remembered it. Annie finally stirred, "Morning Sammy, did you sleep well?" He smiled again, he didn't know what to say all he did was smile. "What's wrong Sammy are you feeling ok?" Sammy was fine he just didn't know what to say waking up to a beautiful woman after having the best sex he has ever had it was just to hard for him to find words. "Oh my god I think Sammy is speechless this can't be we have to get you talking again" Annie rolled on top of him, "Sam I have to do some drastic stuff to get you talking again do you trust me?" She was trying to be serious without laughing, he shook his head. "The first thing we need to do is get you hard again, but that's going to be difficult I have to think how am I going to get you hard." She said scratching her head, "hmm I know how..." she started kissing his chest nibbling on it too. She started to move her down to his dick and was about to start fondling it when her roommate walked in. "O sorry Annie didn"t know...hi Sam how are you? I thought you were dating Jesse?" she asked. "Zoey! Can you get out of here and no not anymore!" Annie couldn't believe she had said that. As Zoey walked out of the room Sam got up to get dress. "Sam you don't have to leave, you can stay and we could have a little more fun if you know what I mean." She giggled. "No, I better leave I have class today and I should give Zoey back her room. I really did have last night don't get me wrong but it is just to early to get into another relationship I don't want you to be my rebound chick I like you to much. I'm sorry I shouldn't of slept with you." He said sadly. Annie walked over to him and hugged him, "Sam, I don't want to be your rebound chick either, but I really do like you I just want you to know that. O and Sam I think you should get over Jessica she had been cheating on you for a long time, she never loved you but you have a chance to have someone love you." Sam just looked at her was she saying she was in love with him? "Annie, Jessica did love me you have no right to say that stuff and how do you know that she was cheating on me for a 'long time'. Me and you hardly talk so you really don't know anything about me!" He didn't know where all this was coming from Annie as just trying to help and he was biting her face off. When he looked over at her tears were rolling down her face, "maybe your right about sleeping with each other because you know what you are the biggest dick in the world! I thought you were different, but I guess I was wrong. Look you want to know how I know she's been fucking around on you, because she brags and I saw her fucking a frat boy at one of their parties a couple of months ago! But hey if you want to go on thinking everything was a ok between you guys then fine whatever I don't care, now get the fuck out of my room you asshole!" Annie was now in tears she was so angry she was shaking all Sam wanted to do now was to hold her and kiss her hard but he knew he screwed up with her so all he could do was leave. The second he left Annie fell on the bed and cried she had been on love with him since the first time she saw him. She thought he was the sweetest guy in the world and even though they had this huge fight she was still in love with him, she didn't know how or why but she was. But right now all she wanted to do was cry, cry for him cry and cry for herself and that's what she was about to do...

**THE NEXT WEEK IN CLASS**

Sam saw Annie sitting in the back of the class room and decided he was going to talk to her, "Annie look I'm sorry for last week can we be friends?" he smiled. She looked at him and got up and walked to a different seat. He realized that getting on her good side was not going to be easy. "_Ok_" he thought, "_I'm going to talk to her after class I hope she will listen_."

AFTER CLASS

He walked out of class before Annie did and hid in a closet next to the classroom. When she walked by he pulled her in and shut the door. "SAM! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN..." he covered her mouth. "Annie look I have to talk to you and since you won't talk to me in public I thought of this." he let go of her mouth "What you thought of kidnapping, you are fucking insane you know that and another thing..." she was cut off when he kissed her. She pushed him against the wall and kissed him again after making out for 10 minutes she stopped him. "Come to my dorm tonight at 9 I will be waiting.." she left not before kissing him. At 9 o'clock Sam got to Annie's dorm all excited he really missed Annie since last week and couldn't wait to hold her. He knocked on the door and turned around to wait, all of the sudden he was pulled in fast by Annie. She pushed him on the bed "I Forgive you Sammy just don't do piss me off again ok." with that said she kissed him. He couldn't believe Annie was so forgiving but he was going to go with it. Annie got on top of him and ripped off his shirt, then she tore off his belt. "Annie maybe we should slow down this is how we got into this predicament in the first place." she stopped kissing his chest, "Sammy I have been in love with you since freshman year I am not going to let a little argument stop me from getting you so shut up and lets fuck!" she ripped off his jeans and boxer briefs. Now he was completely vulnerable to her, she started kissing his chest then made a trail of kisses all away down to his naval. "I think this where were when Zoey walked in" said Sam in a whisper. "I know but trust me zoey won't be coming home tonight she has a date with a jock so she is probably going home with him." she giggled then started caressing his penis with her tongue. "mmm Annie.." She put his hard cock in her mouth and started to suck faster and faster and then she stopped. "why did you stop?" Sammy said in a panic, "because I don't want it to be over when it just began and I like to torture you." she smiled. Sam decided that he it was his turn to mess with her so he turned her over on her back. "ooo forceful Sammy i like!" she said seductively . He started to fondle her breast through her shirt. "now why are you still dressed?" Sam asked. He pulled off her shirt slowly to reveal to perky breast. "no bra." he admired. "I was prepared." she giggled. He started licking around her nipple and then popped it in his mouth . She moaned, he knew she was liking it so he used his hand to play with her other breast then he slid his hand down to her pants line. He sat up and took them off with his teeth. She wasn't wearing any panties either he smiled at that, he lightly touched her clit with his middle finger and she squirmed out of pleasure. He started to rub her faster and faster and she grabbed his hand. "stop I want you in me I'm about to explode! She said gasping. He got on top of her and teased her opening with the tip of his cock then he entered her fast and hard and she whimper in joy, he thrusted harder and harder and stated to get a steady rhythm trying to go deeper and deeper inside of her. "OH MY GOD SAMMY!" she came loud and hard and she went limp under him after a few more thrusts he came screaming her name, he rolled off of her breathing hard. 'I hope we weren't to loud." he said wore out. "I don't care that was amazing! but next time we are going to your place." she laughed and they fell asleep in each others arms

_Sorry this chapter took so long I had serious writers block lol... I think next chapter I will incorperate another character idk I hope you guys like this chapter_


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own the Winchester boy but I wish I did though lol_

_To everyone who commented my story thanks for the support I'm glad everyone liked!_

**A MONTH LATER**  
"OH SAMMY!!" echoed through the dark apartment of Sam's. "FUCK ME HARDER!!" Annie screamed as Sam thrusted his cock into her. Every time Sam and Annie made love it felt like the first time. He loved every new and exciting position they try out from there karma sutra book that Annie had picked up a few weeks ago tonight they were doing the position called the lazy girl which basically means he does all the work but he was loving it! Those noises of hers was driving him to the point of explosion. But then Annie put her hand on his chest, "Sam did you hear that." he stopped and looked down at her, "I don't hear anything except you spectacular moans." he smiled and continued thrusting into her. She was beginning to enjoy herself again then she heard another noise, "Sam stop I heard it again." she looked scared now. "Baby , there is nothing there trust me." he smiled trying to comfort her. "no no I did hear something and you are going to see what it is. I have seen to many horror movies exactly like and when the guy doesn't check they both get killed so get your ass up and be a man. Now!" she glared at him pushing him off. "fine, but I'm telling you nothing is there." he said putting on his boxers and a t-shirt. He walked out, she closed the door right as he walked out.

Sam walked into the living room and was about to turn on the lamp when he was ambushed from behind. Sam flipped the intruder and grabbed the letter opener off the table next to them he put it next to the guys throat. "Wow baby bro you still got it." the guy chuckled "Dean?" Sam asked confused, "what the hell you are you doing here?" Sam helped Dean up giving him a weird look. "Well..." dean started but he was interrupted when the light came on. "Sam are you ok do I need to call the police, who the hell is that?" Annie said gripping a baseball bat. "well hi there I'm Dean, Sammy's kick ass awesome brother, and who are you? You can't be Sammy's girlfriend cause you are to fine to be dating him." he said smiling. "Who the fuck do you think you are coming in here in fucking flirting with me you are dealing with the wrong girl!" she said and raised the bat. "Ann put the bat down, Dean this is my girlfriend Annie and you just met my dick brother Dean. What do you want?" Sam asked. "do you think we can talk alone?" dean asked being serious now. "whatever you have to say to me then you can say to her too." Sam looked at Annie.

"Dad went on a 'hunting trip' and he has been missing for a couple of weeks now."

"Annie do you think you can excuse me and my brother we have to talk in private." Sam said as Annie gave him a worried look. "please Annabelle." now she knew something was wrong cause nobody calls her Annabelle not even her parents. She walked out of the room speechless. "Dean can't you find him on your own?" Sam said as soon as Annie had left the room. "I mean you are use to hunting by yourself right it can't be that difficult for you."

"This time its different he's not answering his phone and there is no way to reach him and I would really like it if you would come with me...Sam I think he is on the track of catching the thing that killed mom. Just come with me dude I...I...I need you to come with me please you know if this wasn't important I wouldn't have came." Dean became silent.

"Fine, let me pack but I have to back by Monday I have an interview now go wait at the car." Sam said.

"well why can't you skip it dude."

"Because the interview is to go to law school. I"m not missing it. Now either you agree to that or I"m not going. Deal?"

"Deal" dean said and went to the car. While Sam was packing Annie kept asking him all these questions, "Where are you going? Why didn't you tell me you had a brother? Why are you going? When are you coming back? Etc."

"ANNIE! Stop with all the questions please! I have to go had help my brother with a few things I will be back by Monday I promise ok. Don't worry I will call you when I know where I'm staying. Ok? Trust me nothing is going to happen." he kissed her and walked to the door, "I love you." that was the first time he had ever said that to her and she smiled. "I love you too babe call me ok?" she kissed him again. He walked down to the car and got in. "Damn you girlfriend is hot Sammy." Dean smirked at him. "don't call me Sammy its Sam, Sammy was a chubby 13 year kid..." Dean turned up the radio to block out Sam "Sorry dude I can't hear you." he said.  
So on there hunting trip the encountered a woman in white and found out more leads to where there father was going. They also found his journal. "Why would dad leave his journal Dean?" Sam asked confused. "I think dad wants us to hunt by ourselves pick up where he left off you know. So we have the coordinates we might be able to make it to black water ridge in a couple days soo..."

"wait wait wait we made a deal I have to be home tomorrow no questions asked. I"m sorry dude but I need to do this. I need to move on with my life." he said sadly.  
"I understand we are almost back to your apartment I hope you enjoy you normal life with Annie." For the rest of the drive home they drove in silence. When they finally arrived to his apartment Dean looked over at Sam "Well see you in another 4 year maybe and tell Annie great legs." he chuckled. "See you later man." Sam said getting out of the car. He watched dean drive away and then walked up to his apartment excited about seeing Annie again. "Annie" he said walking through the door. He saw cookies on the table. He grabbed one and walked back to the bedroom, he heard the water running in the bathroom and figured that Annie was in the shower so he laid on the bed to wait for her. He closed his eyes thinking about holding her and kissing her once again. All of a sudden he felt this tremdous heat on his face he looked up and the ceiling was on fire. "ANNIE!" he screamed. He was about to rush to the bathroom but Dean ran in "Dude come on! This place is going to collapse!" he grabbed Sam, "NO I HAVE TO GET ANNIE!" he yelled. "DUDE SHE IS ALREADY DEAD!" Dean yelled back. They got out of the apartment and the firemen arrived Sam held his face I his hands. "Sam it wasn't your fault. It was the same thing that killed mom I know it. We'll get it back." Dean said trying to cheer him up. Sam got up and went to the trunk of Dean"s car. But then they heard one of the firemen scream something. "WE GOT SOMEONE!" The person was wrapped in a blanket have conscious. Sam watched as the blanket got pulled off. "ANNIE!" he yelled "ANNIE" he ran over to her, "YOU'RE ALIVE!" he hugged her and kissed her. "my...my...sister it killed my sister...IT KILLED MY SISTER!" she yelled. "I saw her up on the ceiling and I ran into the bathroom and hid. There was this man looking up at her while she was in pain. It killed her." she was crying hard. "I want to kill him! I'm going to kill him...who ever and whatever it is!" she looked at Sam. "I know what you are Sam and I want in if you don't help me I will do it myself."

"How do you know what I am?" he asked.

"I listened in on your conversation with Dean. I"m sorry but that"s all in the past are you going to help me or what?" she looked at both of them this time. "Of course we are aren't we Sam?" Dean said looking stunned. "Yea Ann what ever we can do." he said with a sad look. He knew the life they had was over and a new one was just beginning he only hoped that there relationship survived. They all three got into the car and drove off away from the wreckage not knowing what was in store for them in the future...

_Hahahaha did you really think I was going to kill off Annie yea right! I know I made Dean sound like a dick but trust me I will make him better in the future. Hope you like tell me what you guys think_.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it took me so long to update with school starting it is hard to keep up with it lol_

_I don't own Sam and Dean Winchester just Annie….._

**2 weeks later**

Annie watched out the window ,of Dean's black impala, as the trees passed by. She hasn't said much since the incident and Sam was starting to worry about her. He felt bad about how she just fell into this life, a few weeks ago she was just a normal college bound woman now with the training that Sam and Dean have shown her she is a dangerous hunter. She looked bad too since she hasn't eaten very much she was pale and sickly, they try to make her eat more but they don't succeed she was in this deep depression and there was no way of getting her out of it.

"Well I'm tired of driving…" Dean said with a yawn it was almost midnight. "I think I'm going to pull over at this motel down the road ok." He was mostly talking to Annie since Sam was asleep in the front seat. She nodded , while still looking out the window. As the approached the motel Sam started to stir "are we there yet?" he asked not knowing what he was saying.

"yea almost." Dean said pulling into the motel. He got out of the car followed by Annie then Sam. Dean got the keys and handed one to Sam and kept the other one. "Sleep well you 2." he said going into his separate room. Sam opened the door to his and Annie's room and walked inside, "Wow, this is…nice." he said while giving it a good look over. Annie fell on the bed not even bothering changing her clothes. "Hey you need to change your clothes.." but Sam was too late she was already asleep so he decided to changer her into her night clothes. As he was pulling off her shirt she hugged him. "You know its been a long time since you touched me. I miss how your body feels." She said in his ear, she started to kiss is neck and suck on his ear lobe.

"Wait Annie you need sleep so lay down and close your eyes…" but he didn't finish his sentence cause she kissed him. He missed the way she tasted and the way she felt. He grabbed her and put her on his lap. His hand moved along her back reaching for the bottom of her shirt. Before he pulled it off he stopped himself, "We can't do this Ann its way to late and your really tired. You have just been through way to much so sleep please Ann." he looked in her eyes. She looked so empty inside like nothing mattered anymore. "Fine whatever…" she rolled over and fell asleep.

The next morning they headed back on the road, Annie had stop talking completely after being rejected the night before. She didn't understand why he had pushed her away at the time she need him the most he won't even touch her. That hurt the worst not to mention she watched her sister be brutally murder but god knows what and she had been thrown into this world of demons and spirits and so much weird deaths. But the one thing she really didn't understand is why did that demon kill her sister anyways? Did it benefit him in some way? All these questions left unanswered and she couldn't find anything to help solve them. All she knew was she needed Sam she needed his touch and his warmth but lately it had been cold and distant like Sam was scared to close again. So many thoughts flying around in her head, she didn't even hear Dean calling her name "ANNIE!" he finally yelled. She jumped, "I'm sorry I was in my own little world…what's up?" she said fading out. "Sam found something a man was found dead in his home in the bathroom due to some kind of illness. Doctors still have no clue what could of caused it. We are heading in that direction so what do you think?" Dean waited for a reply. Annie finally answer, " A mystery death is nothing new I mean how do we know it wasn't just some freak accident?" Dean and Sam both looked at her she did have a point, "It would hurt just to check it out I guess." she continued, "I think its time for a new hunt." She sat back and started to watch out the window again .

**A DAY LATER**

So this case wasn't an accident it ended up being a vengeful spirit killing everyone who has a deadly secret. The way she killed was by using the Bloody Mary legend. She killed 2 people and was out to get a third thanks for Sam, Dean, and Annie they saved her just in time. Well mostly saved her they still have to find a way to stop the spirit they have just postponed it. They found out that this young model named Mary Worthington that was murdered but her married lover because she was going to tell his wife about their affair. She was killed in front of a mirror so some legends say if someone dies and there is a mirror near the body their soul will be trapped in the mirror. "So she travels through mirrors." Dean said, "so how do we stop her?" Everyone was silent, "What if we broke the mirror that she original died in front of?" Annie said finally breaking the silence. "ok so finding the mirror will be easy but how would we get her into that mirror?" Sam said not really directing it to anyone. "We use bait, I will do it." she said.

"What! No your not besides you don't have a deadly secret. I won't let you Ann." Sam said being protective. He wouldn't let her get hurt again and definitely wasn't going to let her be bait. "Look I'm the only one who can get her into that mirror so I'm not going to argue with you guys lets just get to that mirror so I can smash it and be done with this once in for all. Don't try to stop me Sam, just find the damn mirror got it!" Annie knew what had to be done if she wanted to save people of dying.

Finally after about an hour of arguing and searching they found the mirror. It was at a pawn shop in town, Sam picked the lock and they walked in. What they found was not good, tons of mirrors everywhere. "Wow, how are we going to find it." Annie said

"Here is a picture, if you find it don't do anything until we are with you ok?" Sam said grabbing Annie's arm when she was about to walk away.

"I will you do the same." Annie walked off to the other side of the shop she looked at all the mirrors finally she heard Dean yell "Hey I found it!" Sam and Annie ran over, all of the sudden they saw police lights from outside the window. "Don't worry we will take care of it, here's the bat. Don't do anything until we get back got it?" Dean said not playing around. "Yea I got it just go." Annie sat down in front of the mirror after a few minutes when they didn't come back she started to get impatient. "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary…." she paused taking in a deep breath "BLOODY MARY!!" she looked around and didn't see anything but then a figure showed up in a mirror beside her, she smashed it to bits, she looked around again then it happen Mary came into the mirror she wanted but before she could smashed it the ghost attacked. "You did it! Its your fault! You could of saved your sister! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Annie's eyes started to bleed, she started to get sick and fell to the floor. She couldn't reach the bat. She was starting to go unconscious, there was so much pain, but then it just stopped. She looked up and Sam was standing in front of her holding the bat. "We told you not to do anything until…." he couldn't finish pain was shooting down his body , he fell to the ground. Annie and Dean joined him on the floor. They looked over to the smashed mirror and saw Mary climbing out of the frame. They released her from her prison. She was coming right towards them. Dean grabbed a mirror and put it in front her. All of a sudden she shattered into a million pieces . "You know" Dean said "We are going to have so much bad luck." they looked at Dean and laughed, they stood up and went back to the hotel. "See you 2 tomorrow." Dean said and walked inside his room. Annie walked into the room first then Sam. " Look Sam, I'm sorry for everything, I have just been in this funk about all kinds of stuff, and I know you want to give me space so I can get over it but I need you right now. I need to feel you, I need to touch you, I love you so please can you just hold me?" Annie said while tears ran down her face. Sam grabbed her and held her tight, he kissed her lightly but soon that kiss turned passionate and hard. Sam led Annie to the bed and laid on top of her. She could feel him stiffening against her leg, "Someone is excited." She giggled. Sam ripped off her shirt, he forgot how beautiful she was, her breast were perfect. He caressed gently but when she made sounds of pleasure he fondled them harder. "O Sam I want you so bad! I missed your hands on me!" Annie whimpered. Sam moved his hand down toward her pants, he unbuttoned them while kissing her. With one swift move her pants and her panties were off. She didn't even realize he was naked until he was about to go inside her. " I want you inside of me now, do it!" She yelled at him with urgency. He entered her fast, she forgot how big he was, it almost hurt but she didn't care she loved everything about the feeling of bliss. Faster and harder he thrusted she was on the verge of coming he knew it. "O Sam" she screamed and that pushed him over the edge he came hard. Sam and Annie were both tired so the laid next to each other cuddling. "I really did miss that." she said with a smile on her face. With that said she rolled over and fell asleep. Sam just looked at her. "He wanted this moment to last forever and the only way to make that happen was to do one thing….purpose to her and he had it all figured out.

_Hope you like…umm I will really try hard to post the next chapter…feedback would help me a lot lol!_


	6. Chapter 6

_So yea…sorry haven't updated in awhile school and all. I don't own Sam and Dean Winchester but I do own Annie.._

Sam had never been so nervous in his life. Tons of thoughts were running through his mind, tonight was the night that he was finally going to purpose to Annie. He bought the ring, set up the nice dinner, and got Dean out of the hotel room for the night. Something was wrong though it felt to much like the last night with Jesse. What if Annie breaks his heart, he wouldn't be able to go through that again especially because he was head over heels in love with Anne. No he could not back out of it now he was to deep in this to stop. So when Annie comes back form the store he is going to do everything he had planed to do tonight.

'Sam has been acting really weird.' Annie thought as she was walking trough the grocery store looking for the things from Sam's list. 'I wonder what is going through his head and why do we need……paprika?'

Annie finally got back to the room when she opened the door it was softly lit with candles, "hello? Anyone home? Are we trying to contact the dead?" she giggled. Sam walked slowly toward Annie reaching for the bags, he placed them on the bed. " This is not a séance" Sam laughed, "it's a romantic dinner. I thought it would be a nice thing to do for you …for us." He kissed her lightly. "Come on, sit down, I hope u like chicken it…."

"Ok Sam what the hell is going on? Are you feeling ok?" Annie interrupted him. She was so confused , she wanted some answers right here and right now.

"hey lets sit first and then…"

"No sitting what happened did someone die?"

"No its not…."

"Did you find the yellow eyed demon?" Annie got really excited she had been waiting for this since the death of her sister.

"NO! Annie god…I was trying to be romantic but you are ruining it, fine." Sam got down on one knee "Annabelle I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so will you….marry me?"

Annie stared at him shocked she couldn't believe what she was hearing, was Sam really purposing to her? After a minute or 2 Sam finally said something, "Annie my knee is kinda hurting do you thin I can sit back down now?"

" Yea yea, ummm Sam I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes…Annie we could be so happy together we could go back to school, I can become a lawyer, have a nice house, maybe kids…the point is we could forget this life go back to the way it was stop hunting all together…so say yes." Sam smiled his 100 watt smile.

"Wait stop give up hunting…I don't want to give up hunting that is all I have right now we have to find the yellow eyed son of a bitch that killed my sister! You think that we just get married and live happily ever after! Life isn't like that Sam there is no fairy tale ending and I can't believe you ant to give all this up! I can't marry you Sam not now probably never…."

"What…I can't believe you are saying this I thought you loved me…why can you just let this go Annie your sister is dead…."

"Annie slapped him "Don't you dare talk about her like that…you don't even take this seriously well I'm not going to listen to this goodbye Sam I hope you have a nice life with your perfect house and perfect wife!" She stormed out

'Well that went well.' Sam thought as he punched the wall. Instead of marrying Annie they ended up breaking up…he just lost the love of his life!

Well I hope you like! Reviews would be nice love you guys lol


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own Sam or Dean Winchester sadly tear_

_Thanx to all the people who reviewed so far and special thanx to winchesters gurl i will try promise :D_

_I decided to try something new…I'm going to do their POV's so if you guys don't like it tell me I will stop. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time you know school and all _

**Sam's POV**

I sat on the bed thinking about what just happened. I went over it again and again. What did I do wrong. I thought she wanted to be with me just as much as I wanted to be with her. I loved her with all my heart and I wasn't about to lose her over something as stupid as this. I had to go after her. One problem though, I had no clue where she went. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed her number.

"_Hey its Annie you know what to do."_

"Annie, its Sam I need to talk to you call me when you get this message . Where are you? We need to talk."

I heard the door handle start to jiggle and ran to the door, but it wasn't the person I wanted it to be.

"Dean, its only you."

"Well its good to see you too. Where's Annie?" Dean asked looking at the mess.

"She's gone and she's not answering her phone." I said while pacing the room.

" What happened?"

"I don't know, I asked her to marry me and I told her we could have a great life and stop hunting…"

"WOAH! You told her you guys could quit the job? Why, I mean she doesn't want to quit she wants to get even kill the SOB that killed her sister. You know that dude."

" Yea I know that and I told her she doesn't need to get revenge that we could be happy."

"You don't get it do you? She needs to get revenge that's he only thing she has left!" Dean grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Annie, you should stay incase she comes back ok?"

"Yea, ok I guess if you find her call me."

Dean left and I sat back down _"I hope she is ok…of course she's ok...how could I be so stupid."_

**Annie's POV**

Why did he have to say that? I mean we were so happy together well I thought we were happy. I just wish he would understand that hunting is my life now ever since I saw my sister hanging on the ceiling dying I wanted nothing more that see that demon bastard burn in hell. I wanted that demon to have as much pain as I have. I love Sam but I cant let him get in the way of my plan I don't care if I die trying that demon was going down. I don't know what to do all I can do is just keep walking, I need to get away far away.

"Annie"

I looked and saw Dean driving beside me in his impala. Great, just what I needed one of Deans "talks."

"What do you want Dean?" I kept on walking maybe he will just go away.

"Come on Annie, get in the car."

"No, I want to keep on walking just leave me alone."

"Please get in the car Annie, we need to talk."

"Dean I don't want to talk if you want to talk to someone talk to yourself." Dean stopped the car and got out grabbed my and threw me in the passenger seat.

"DEAN! WHAT THE FUCK LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!!" It was no use dean locked the door and drove away.

"Ok Annie I understand why you are mad at Sam but seriously he thought you want it that you know." Dean stared at the road. He was trying not to look at me. "Hey how bout we get a drink?" He pulled into this greasy dive called The Rusty Spoon. "2 beers." Dean looked at me for along time.

"Dean, say something, anything just stop staring." I was getting frustrated with the whole situation. We started to drink our beers in silence

"You know the only thing Sam ever wanted was a normal life with a normal family. He wanted to get away from me and dad since he was 13. I guess he just doesn't want you to turn into us, you know what I mean?"

"Yea, a few months ago I probably would have been able to give him that normal life he always wanted but now I know what is hiding in the dark, all the bad things lurking in the corners I cant have a normal life. He has to realize that things have changed since that simple life in college. He cant expect me to give this up."

Dean looked at me and sighed, "I understand, just talk to Sammy ok?" With that said he chugged the beer. "2 shots of tequila, we are gonna get drunk tonight!" I laughed Dean had a different approach of making me feel better than Sam. It was actually nice hanging out with Dean having a few shots and joking about the weird people that walked in.

"ok," Dean started to slur his words "that guy over there I bet he used to be a special agent like mister Rogers."

"Dean" I said between laughs, "Lets get out of here." At this point I was way past drunk, "Here give me the keys I will drive you are drunker than I am." I slurred

"O no, you are drunker than me how bout I just go down a couple of miles and we sleep in my car?" That sound like a great plan so we stumbled out of the bar and into the car, "Can you drive a couple of miles?" I laughed.

"Of course I can, I am Batman!" Dean hopped in the drivers seat with me in the passengers seat and sped down the long deserted road. "this looks like a good spot, you can have the back seat I will sleep here."

"awww, what a gentleman" I couldn't help but smile I started to climb to the back seat but lost my balance and fell on Dean. "Oops, Sorry I'm such a klutz." Dean just stared at me for a second and then I felt his lips crash on mine. I let his tongue enter my mouth and our tongues danced with each others. I felt his hand move underneath my shirt and grabbed my beast. I changed positions so I could straddle him. He started to kiss my neck while I grinded on him.

"O Annie, that feels so good" He moaned that made me grind faster I could feel his hard-on on my leg. He pulled my shirt off and started to caress my breast, kissing them everywhere. I pulled off his shirt and started to feel his rock hard abs, they were so smooth and delicious I just wanted to run my tongue all over them. His hands started to wonder down to my pants, I felt him unbutton and unzip them. He dipped one of his hands inside my panties and rubbed my clit. "Mmm!" I moaned, his hand felt so good on my throbbing clit. "GOD YES!!" was all I could say when I felt his finger plunge inside of me he started to pump faster and then he dipped another finger inside of me. I was about to cum when all of a sudden his phone rang. He stopped suddenly and grabbed his phone.

"Its Sammy."

I snapped back to reality, "Oh my God! What have I done?" I jumped off of Dean and out of the car. I couldn't believe I was about to have sex with Dean, did I love Sam? If I do why the hell would I do that? The only thing to do right now is run, run until my lungs exploded.

"Annie!" was the only thing I heard when I started to run I wasn't about to look back at the mistake I had just made.

**Dean's POV**

I looked at the caller id then I looked at Annie running away into the nothingness. Fuck, did me and Annie just do that? I have always had these pent up feelings for her but I never thought in a hundred years I would try anything on her. Did she have some pent up feelings for me or was she just using me to get rid of frustration and anger? Well whatever it was I liked it, the feeling of my fingers being inside of her, having her moan at my touch it was incredible. My thoughts were interrupted with the sound of my cell phone. I scrambled to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, did you find her she hasn't come back yet, what if something happened to her?"

"Don't worry she's fine."

"how do you know, is she there with you? Let me talk to her."

"I meant she's probably fine, Sam she's a tough girl I bet she got herself another hotel room and is asleep right now just give her sometime ok. I will be back soon."

"Your probably right, I will see you when you get back, bye."

What was I going to tell Sam, How was I going to tell Sam? I couldn't tell him anything, it didn't mean anything it was just an accident right? Annie doesn't have the same feelings that I have for her. She is head over heels in love with Sammy. I could tell in her eyes, I wished for so long that she looked at me with the same love and hunger. Was I just using her for my own selfishness, No she was using me. I have to stop thinking about it nothing happened, nothing happened. I kept telling myself that the whole ride back to the hotel. Nothing happened. I got out of the car and headed toward my fate, I looked at the door that had the number 121 painted on it. I had to face him sooner or later, it was now or never I unlocked the door, turned the doorknob and walked in…..

_**Wow this has to be my longest chapter I think its also my favorite, Don't worry Sammy fans I promise to update a lot sooner. I hope you liked R&R please and thank you **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sadly I don't own Sam and Dean Winchester…it would be awesome if I did though I would have a lot of fun with them hehehe who wouldn't lolz**_

_**So another chapter how do u think Sam's gonna take it? Is Dean gonna tell him? Do I sound like I'm announcing a soap opera? Who knows HA! **_

_**Ok so let me recap: Annie got mad at Sam, Dean went after her, they got drunk and Dean ended up fingering Annie, Annie ran away and Dean went back to the hotel room to face Sam….**_

_**Soo lets get on with the story shall we!!**_

_**O wait how do u guys like the POV's? please tell me… **_

**­**

**week later**

**Dean's POV**

I still haven't said anything to Sam about that night with Annie and she hadn't said a word to either of us period. I was like the only reason she came back was cause she had no where else to go. Whatever it was me and Sam were both happy she came back.

" Say who wants some pie?" I said trying to lighten the mood

"No thanks" Sam said from the passenger seat, "What about u Ann?" he turned around to face her in the back. She looked at him like he was crazy. "I guess that's a no." We sat in silence for another 4 hours till we got to the hotel in Illinois. "So what's the situation?" Sam asked me trying to change the subject.

"Well in Rockford, Illinois a police officer killed his wife then killed himself."

"And how is that supernatural? Just sounds like a man went crazy."

"ok mister smarty pants let me finish. Before he killed his wife he went on a routine check at the local creepy closed Roosevelt Asylum. The same asylum that dad has in his journal. Apparently there have been a lot of weird things and disappearances in the past mostly in the south wing. Don't know much else about it but that's where u come in. You have a little research to do."

"Wait, why me?" Sam asked getting a little peeved.

"Cause you are the smart one and I'm the cute one. That's how it works." I smiled, "besides while you are doing that me and Annie are going to check out the asylum, but for now we just need a good nights rest."

We pulled up to the hotel that reminded me of the bates motel, "Hey, Ann don't take a shower you might get stabbed to death by a dude dressed up like his mom." I chuckled , Annie just stared at me with her empty eyes. Silently she walked into her room and closed the door.

"Man ever since that night she looks like she died. I shouldn't of purposed to her I feel like an ass." Sam looked at the ground. I wanted to tell him to stop beating himself up for nothing this was all my fault. "Don't worry Sammy I'll go talk to her." Me and her needed to clear some serious air.

"Annie can I come in?" I knocked on her door and slowly opened it when she didn't answer. "Annie?" I walked to the closed bathroom door and peeked in, "Annie can we talk?"

"What do u want Dean?" she asked while turning off the shower, "Cant a girl take a shower with being interrupted?" She opened the curtain, before me stood a beautiful naked goddess, her body perfectly trim and healthy, her legs long and fit, her breast perky and glistening. I felt my pants tightened just by the sight of her. "here" I handed her a towel, "Look Ann we need to talk about what happened last week, I feel really bad about what we did to Sam, but I don't regret it. Ann I have feelings for you and I cant keep hiding them from myself and from you. Its tearing me apart inside, I feel like shit for doing this to Sam but I know you have some feelings for me I mean what happened was incredible."

"I love Sam, Dean. I will always love Sam and I don't think I could possibly love anyone else like I love him. What happened between us was a drunk, angry screw up. I hate myself everyday for it What I did to Sam was not right he trusted me and I broke that trust I did the same thing Jessica did to him except worse I did it with his brother. What kind of person am I. I know what I'm going to do I'm going to tell Sam everything. I want to get it off my chest I need to, he deserves to know…..Sam…"

I turned around and saw Sam, his eyes looked at me heartbroken, "So this is why you want me to do research and Annie go to the asylum with you. You want me out of the way so you can fuck my girlfriend…wait let me rephrase that my ex-girlfriend."

"Sam, look this isn't what it looks like.."

"Well tell me Dean how it supposed to look or sound, did you sleep with Ann?

"Sam, Dean found me walking down the road and he took me to get a couple of drinks and those couple turned into a lot of drinks. We parked the car cause neither of us could drive and me and Dean kinda fooled around. I am so sorry Sam.."

"What exactly does fooling around mean in this situation?" He looked at Annie hard.

" He…me and him….we…well his hand went down my pants…Sam I was just so angry and drunk I didn't know what I was doing…."

"Wait are you saying that I made you so mad by proving my love to you by purposing that you went and let my BROTHER FINGER YOU!! Well you know what you and Dean belong together you guys are the lowest scum of the earth, bye guys have a nice life together."

Sam walked out into the darkness. "I better go after him." I looked at Annie. She looked like Sam had felt like her heart was ripped out and laying on the floor, "Annie don't worry I will fix this….."

"Stop…" she gasped and ran out the door with just a towel on.

**ANNIE'S POV**

"SAMMY!!" I cant let him leave I cant lose him, "SAMMY PLEASE COME BACK PLEASE!!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME ANNIE YOU ALREADY USED ME AND SPIT ME OUT WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?!"

I felt small snow flakes fall on my bear shoulders, "I want….I want you! I don't want anyone else. What happened with your brother was a complete accident and it didn't mean anything. Sam I've been in love with you since I met you . Do you remember when we danced at the club that night? It was then I knew I wanted to be with you the rest of my life. Sam look at me please." I felt the tears start to well up, "I already loss my sister I cant lose you too."

" I will help you find dad so we can find the demon that did this to my mom and your sister but as for us being ok…well that will never happen I don't think I can trust you ever again. From this point on our relationship is over."

"Sam…please…I'm sorry…" I whispered. I felt the cold tears stream down my face with realization that I just loss the love of my life. I watched as Sam walked down the road probably to the nearest bar. As I walked back into the warm room I didn't even noticed that was just in a towel. "Annie u must be freezing lets get u dressed."

" leave me alone! This is all your fault! Just leave me the fuck alone. I hate you Dean...I HATE YOU!!" and with those final words I ran into the bathroom leaving Dean standing in the middle of the room. I knew it wasn't just Deans fault but I hardly could not even look at him.

_**so what do you think is going to happen with Sam, Dean, Annie. We will find out nest chapter….sorry it took me soooo long to update I've been really busy hope you like R&R please it would be greatly appreciated…o and if you have any questions O by the way I put a picture of Annie on my profile go se what she looks like.**_


	9. Chapter 9

ColorSet-1ColorPos-1StyleSet-1StylePos-1**Ok so I realize that I keep breaking my promises about updating sooner but I've been working so much…I want to thank everyone who reviewed im glad u guys like it :D…ok enough chit chat on with it!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_**A couple weeks later 3:30 am…**_

**Sam's POV**

_Buzz buzz…buzz buzz_

"hello?"

"_Sam?" _

"Dad?! Dean wake up DEAN?"

"What? Dude its 3 in the morning I need my beauty rest.."

" Its dad he's on the phone."

"What!! Let me talk to him." Dean reached for the phone. "Sam give me the phone." I swatted his hands away. "Dad where are you?"

"_that's not important I need you do a job for me ok?"_

"Dad what do u mean its not important look we have to find you I have a lot of questions."

"_Give the phone to Dean…"_

"But dad.."

"_NOW!"_

I shoved the phone into Deans chest. At this rate we are never going to find him. The faster we find him the faster we can get of Annie. I guess she couldn't look at me anymore cause she got her own hotel room. Or maybe she wanted to have a private room to fuck my brother either way I'm glad I don't have to look at her.

"Ok dad we will…alright bye. Get dressed we are going to Indiana." Dean got up and put his pants on.

"wait what…is Dad in Indiana?"

"not exactly..look this is no time for questions get dressed and come on."

"if he's not there then why are we going? "

"cause he said there was a job there seriously get dressed." Dean went over to the door to the conjoined room where Annie and banged on it. "Annie wake up we have to go. Get up now!"

"So we aren't going to look for dad but a job, Dean this is ridiculous we should be going after him not some stupid job." I looked at him intently. He is driving me insane I wanted no I needed to find dad now!

"look the area code is California so lets go there…"

"ANNIE WAKE UP!" Dean was obviously not listening.

"WHAT!" Annie pulled open the door, "what do you want Dean?" She glared at him. I've never seen Annie look at someone with so much hate then when she looked at Dean.

"We have to go now so get dressed get your shit together and move it."

"You know dean why don't you go fuck yourself." and with that Annie slammed the door.

"You have 5 minutes." He yelled through the door.

We walked to the car in silence where Annie was waiting. "So where are we going exactly?"

"We are going to…"

"California" I said before Dean could answer. "that's where dad is."

"No we are going to Indiana, we have a job to do."

"you know Dean you and Annie can go to Indiana but im going to California. So have fun together like I know you guys will." And with that I walked off,

**Annie's POV **

"Great, just great! I'm stuck with your ass!"

"hey I have a nice ass thank you very much." Dean said while getting in the car.

"So what's this job we have to do?" I asked climbing in the front seat. I didn't really want to sit next to him but it would have been stupid crawling in the back seat besides we need to talk bout the job.

"couples have been disappearing around the same area, and around the same week in April. They all passed through the same town called Burketsville. I guess we should start there."

The drive was painful, 5 hours of silence and hateful glares. Finally we got there it turned out to be a scarecrow Pagan God. The towns people were sacrificing people to this god so that could have a good apple harvest. Of course we got kicked of town for snooping but Dean had to go back and when we did we found this couple about to get killed by a creepy scarecrow, we go to the community college to figure out what's going on only when we got there we got ambushed but the sheriff now we are stuck in this dank dark holding cell thing, the niece of the gas station owners, Emily, was also there.

"why are u doing this!" she yelled at her uncle

"its for the good of the town Emily, the good of the town." and with that they closed the door.

"Now what are we going to do." I looked at Dean.

_A few hours later_

Finally the door opened and they took us to the woods with fugly scarecrow. They tied us to tree and told us once again it was the good of the town.

" So have you thought of a plan yet?" I asked dean loosing all hope.

"I'm working on it, Emily can u see the scarecrow?"

"yea, why?" she looked confused

"just tell me when u don't see it anymore got it?" she shook her head.

"have a plan yet?" I asked again

"you know u have a brain to why don't you think of something."

"O MY GOD! HE'S GONE WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Emily yelled

We heard rustling behind us. Dean was trying to shake free, all of a sudden Sam pops out.

"Sam!" I exclaimed, "how, what are you doing here?"

"Dean called me he told me he needed my help so…I…stole a car."

"That's my brother, now get us out of here that scarecrow going to come any minute now."

We got free and then that scary thing attacked us. We realized at we had to burn down the sacred tree to get rid of the scarecrow. Before we got the tree Emily's aunt and uncle try to stop us but ended up being killed by the God. We found the tree and Emily wanted to be the one to burn it down.

"You know the town is going to die if you do this?" Dean asked her.

" Let them." she said and threw the match on the gasoline covered tree. The next day we took Emily to the bus station so she could go far away from that place.

We went to get a hotel, I got my own room and Sam and Dean got another. I need to talk to Sam to see if he found his dad. I knocked on the door. Sam opened it. "Dean's not here."

"I'm not here to see him, I need to talk to you." I pushed the door open and walked in. "did you find your dad?"

"No, not yet. I didn't get to California. Dean needed my help. I will find him soon though don't worry. The sooner I find him the sooner u can leave. Maybe dean could go with."

"you know Sam, I don't know how many times I can tell you I'm sorry it was an accident, I was really drunk. I don't want Dean, I've never wanted Dean the only person I've ever wanted was you. But I know I will never get back with you again, I have to accept that. My heart is broken so you don't have to hurt me anymore. So shut the fuck up now!"

"I broke your heart! You're the one that fucked around with my brother, you're the one that broke my heart. It hurts every time I look at you that's why you need to go away. It is so hard to stay mad at you, when I hear you sobbing late at night. I just want to hold you in my arms and tell you its going to be ok, but then I think about it and then I want to tell you to Fuck off!"

"Then tell me Sam, Tell me to fuck off! Right to my face tell me to go away, to leave forever!"

"I CAN'T! I CAN'T THINK OF A LIFE WITH YOU GONE!" and with that sentence Sam kissed me. At first I was shocked but then I melted into his passionate kiss. I tangled my fingers into his soft brown hair. I missed his lips, his tongue, his body. I missed him. He backed me against the wall with force. He took my clothes off in a flash he grabbed my legs and picked me up. I have never seen Sam so aggressive it was making me even wetter. "O god Sam!" I yelled when he plunged his hard cock in me without warning. He grabbed my wrists and held them against the wall making unable to touch him. He thrusted into me even harder making me yelp in ecstasy. His thrusting was so intoxicating I never wanted it to stop but I knew it was about to end soon I felt my body shiver as I reached my climax. With one more hard thrust he exploded. I felt his seed drip out of me. He put me down and stared at me. With one final look he walked out of the room. I couldn't figure out what just happened, does this mean he still loves me, he still yearn for her like she did him? Whatever that was she felt loved again she felt alive. One thing was for sure she doesn't want to loose that again. She had to get him back someway some how, he was going to be her again…..

_**What did you guy think of this chapter…I really wanted Sam and Annie together once more…I just love them even if people think she is whore lolz…R&R please much love guys 3**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow so I haven't had time to update in awhile been super busy anyways on with the show! O almost forgot I don't own sam or dean but annie is all mine hahaha! **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Annie POV**

Its been a few months now after the incident in the hotel room. Sam still doesn't talk to me very much, now he doesn't even look at me. Was he ashamed for what happened? Maybe he still hated me, maybe he didn't make love to me but instead to out all his anger toward me through very rough sex. I felt used in some weird way.

"Annie, we are here." Dean told me.

"O great another hunt how exciting." I rolled my eyes. Just what I need another go around with a demon or monster. I can hardly focus on the road and where we have been. All I can focus on is Sam, the way he touched me, kissed me, was inside me. Why won't he talk to me about this. He is driving me crazy!

"God I love Texas!" Dean hollered out the window. "So what are we dealing with in little old Texas?"

Sam looked up "Oh, yea it's a haunted house. Some high school kids went there and found a girl hanged."

"Where did you find this info at?"

"" Sam looked down.

"dude, hellhoundslair? What the fuck dude…we don't use those kind of sites. They are useless and ridiculous. Geez Sammy."

"look it's the only source we have can we just check it out please dean?" Sam looked over at his big brother very seriously.

"lets just do it dean I mean whats it going to hurt?" I just wanted to break this awkward silence. "Come on Dean please!"

"Fine, who do we have to talk to?"

**FEW HOURS LATER**

So we talk to 3 high school students who all had very different stories. " ok how bout we go check out the house. I mean this might be a dead end."

As we approached the house I thought it really did look like a hell house. "I can't say I blame the kid." I looked at Dean.

"Yea, so much for curb appeal." Deans EMF starts beeping. Finally a lead.

"You got something?" Sam looked at Dean.

"Yea. The EMF's no good here."

"Why" I asked. Dean looked at the telephone poles.

"I think that thing's still got a little juice in it. It's screwin' with all the readings."

" Yep, that will do it. Come on lets just go inside now."

As we walked inside we noticed the symbols on the wall. "Looks like old man Murdoch was a tagger in his time." I said looking at the weird symbols.

"And after his time, too. The reversed cross has been used by Satanists for centuries, but this sigil of sulfur didn't show up in San Francisco until the sixties." I swear Sam knows pretty much everything. Dean looked at him with a strange look.

"See this why people think your such a dork. Hey what about this one? You seen this before?" Dean said while taking a picture of it with his phone.

"Nope."

"I have, somewhere." Dean touched the symbol, "its pretty fresh too. I think its paint. I don't know, guys. I mean, I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind, but the cops might be right about this one."

Just then 2 computer geeks crashed through door with video equipment and flash lights.

"Cut! Just a couple of humans! What are u guys doing here?" The scrawny one said.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I yelled at the dork twins.

'Uh, we belong here, we're professionals." the other one said with a smug smile.

"Professional what?" Dean asked getting angering and more amused every minute.

"Paranormal investigators." He took out their business cards and handed them to us. "there you go, take a look at that."

"O you got to be kidding me." Dean let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler. Hellhoundslair,com, you guys run that?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yep" Ed answered happily. "and wr know who you guys are."

"And who are we?"

"Amateurs." Ed replied, "Look for ghosts and cheap thrills."

"Yeah. So, if you guys don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here." Harry looked seriously.

"Yeah? What do you got so far? " Dean asked trying to look serious.

"Uh, Harry, why don't you tell 'em about EMF?"

"EMF" I said twirling my hair acting like a dumb blond.

"Electromagnetic field," Harry started. "Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be read with an EMF detector, like this bad boy right here." His EMF started buzzing. "Whoa, whoa. That's 2.8 MG."

"Wow!" Sam said smiling.

"Huh. So, have you guys ever really seen a ghost before, or—?" I asked.

"Once. We were, uh—we were investigating this old house, and we saw a vase fall right off the table." Ed stated.

"By itself." Harry finished.

"Well, we didn't actually see it, but we heard it and something like that, it, uh—it changes you." Ed said.

"Yeah. I think I get the picture. We should go—let them get back to work." Dean said pulling at my and Sam's arms. As we were leaving I heard Ed saying, "man I shouldn't of smoked that pot before we came." I snickered at that.

So it turned that one of the high school kids and his college cousin wanted to play a prank so they found all these symbols and painted them on the walls and the floors, but what they didn't know was that one symbol was a Tibetan spirit sigil. It makes tulpas appear which are concentrated thoughts brought to life. So once hellhounds lair was put up everybody started believing and foila! Murdoch appeared. Well the only way we could kill it was to burn the house down. _I really hope that works._

Once back at the hotel I decided I was going to talk to Sam. "Hey Sam?" I looked at him cautiously.

"What?" he said still looking at his laptop.

"Can we talk for a sec?"

"what?" he said again.

"About what happened a couple a months ago, we haven't talked in forever and…"

"Save it Annie, I don't want to talk about it. What happened, happened. We can't do anything about it."

"But I don't want to do anything about it. Sam I missed it, I've missed you. The way you touch me, hell even the way you talk and look at me. I told you me and Dean were nothing, are nothing. I could never feel for him or anybody the way I feel for you. Please Sammy." I started crying now, my eyes pooling so much I could hardly see his face.

"I…I don't know what to say Ann. You ripped my heart out, how can I ever forgive you?" Sam looked down. "But you know what hurts worse? Not being with you. I can't fight anymore, I need you Annie, but I don't think can trust you the same way again. But I will try ok, it will take time."

"O Sammy!" I ran into his arms and felt his warmth surround me. I swear on my life I will never hurt Sam again, even if it was an accident. With that last thought we shared our most passionate kiss ever.

**I hope you guys like. I love this episode cause of harry and ed lolz. Again sorry it took me so long t update been going through a lot of stuff I needed to sort out. R&R please and thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Wow so its been a while since my last update and I know that I promise over and over again that im gonna update more but life gets in the way and this isnt the first thing that comes to my mind at the beginning of the day, but anyways I'm back and I'm gonna try really hard to update more. I also want to thank all the people that's been waiting for me to update all these long months, forgive me my loyal followers I promise this is gonna be a great chapter. I love y'all so much now on with it!_

**Provenance**

**Annie's POV**

"Look at him" I said to Sam pointing to Dean, "when is he gonna get tired of the game?"

"When he's dead." Sam said looking down at a newspaper, "hey I think I found something go and try to get Dean away from those girls." As I got up Sam grabbed my arm, "and be sweet about it ok."

"I will." I said with a chuckle. I walked up to him with an angry look on my face, "What the fuck do you think your doing? Why are you flirting with these little girls when you have two kids at home and me your WIFE!" Dean looked at me with big eyes as I grabbed his arm pulling him away from the girls.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Dean glared at me, "O Sam found something and he wanted you to come over." I said with a smile. Dean stormed off to the table, as I stood there laughing.

"So what are you today Dean, rock stars or army rangers?" Sam asked not looking up from his paper/

"Well I was a TV reality scout looking for people with special skills until your girlfriend here ruined it, I was about to score with that hot chick in the red. You know she has a friend if you want to ditch Ann and get with her." Dean said pointing to the girl's friend. I'm glad I walked up when I did, I heard the whole conversation. "Fuck you Dean, Sam gets plenty of action with me, he doesn't need some whore who spreads her legs for anything that walks give him some. You better watch out yourself cause you don't know what kind of things you are getting from these sleezy bar rats." I gave Dean a thoughtful look.

"Whatever so what did you find? Dean asked turning away from me.

"Mark and Anne Telesca of New Paltz, New York were both found dead in their home just a few days were slit, there were no prints, no murder weapons. No prints, no murder weapons, all doors and windows were locked from the inside.

Dean didn't look impressed, "It could be just be a garden-variety murder, you know, not our department."

"Well dad thinks different…"

"What do you mean?" Dean looked puzzled.

Sam pushed their dad's journal toward Dean, "Look. Dad noted three murders in the same area of upstate New York. First one, right here, 1912, the second one in 1945, and the third in 1970. The same M.O. as the Telescas—the throats were slit, the houses were locked from the inside. Now, so much time passed between the murders that nobody checked the pattern, except for Dad. He always kept his eyes peeled for another one." Dean looked a little excited, " and now we got one." Sam smiled "exactly."

"Well then we better go now so we can get a good look tomorrow before the cops come back to the house." I said standing up. Dean looked back to the girls at the bar with a sad look on his face, "you don't have a chance with them now champ after that amazing performance I just performed." I smiled at myself. "Yea thanks for that." Dean sneered and walked off to the car. Sam laughed and grabbed my hand and walked me to the car.

Sam drove while Dean slept in the backseat and I sat in the passenger seat staring at Sam. He has such broad shoulders and muscular arms. He's held me in them so many times when I was upset or just need him to hold me. I wanted to be in his strong arms right now but it would be kinda difficult crawling in that seat with him, and besides Dean would be totally pissed if I made Sam crash. I smiled at that thought. "Whatcha thinking about over there?" Sam said snapping me back to reality.

"O nothing really, just that I've missed your arms."

"My arms?" Sam looked at me strange.

"Yea, I've missed your arms around me, they make me feel…I don't know….safe I guess." I smiled at him, waiting for him to look at me with his quizative look again.

"Well come slide over here next to me, you will always be safe here." Sam slid me over next to him and put his strong arm around me, "Sleep now baby you've been up all night."

"No I'm fine…" But as soon as those words fell from my lips my eyelids betrayed me and I fell into a deep slumber.

I awoke the next morning by Sam grazing my cheek lightly with his finger, "Annie, come on lets go look at the house Deans passed out in the back and I don't have time to wake him up." I giggle while I got out of the car. When we got in the house, there was no EMF readings anywhere, the house was clean. Perfectly normal except the blood stains on the bed and floor. "Lets go." I heard Sam say to me outside the bed room door. As we walked to the car Sam winked at me and said "Watch this." He walked over to the driver side and laid on the horn, Dean flew off the seat and gave me and Sam a frightened look. "DUDE! So not cool." I couldn't stop laughing.

"We just checked the house, no EMF, its clean. This morning while you two were sleeping I checked the history of the house, no hauntings, no violent crimes, nothing strange about it."

"All right, so if it's not the people and it's not the house, then, uh….maybe it's the contents—a cursed object or somethin'."

"The house is clean." Sam said again.

"Yea, I know." Dean answered annoyed.

"No, he means its empty. No furniture. Nothin'" I answered this time.

"Where's all there stuff?"

We enter the auction house where all the Telesca stuff were at and Dean sneered again. "Silent auctions, estate sales—it's like a garage sale for W.A.S.P.s, if you ask me." He grabbed food from a tray and stuffed it into his mouth. A man approached us with a discusted look on his face, like he was sucking on a lemon. "May I help you?"

"Yea, champagne please." Dean coughed. Sam nudged him "He's not a waiter. Hi I'm Sam Connors, this is my brother Dean. We are art dealers with Connors limited." Sam went to shake the man's hand. "Your art dealers?" He shrugged Sam's hand away. "That's right." Sam said with a polite smile.

"I'm Daniel Blake. This is my auction house. Now, gentlemen, this is a private showing, and I don't remember seeing you on the guest list."

"O well take another look we are on there." Dean said while grabbing a glass of champagne. "Finally." he said chugging it down. I couldn't stand watching Dean ruin the taste of champagne so I decided to walk around. That's when I noticed a creepy painting that came from the Telesca's house. It was of a family the father was staring at with a blank expression, the same goes for his entire family. Sam walked beside me. "A fine example of American primitive, wouldn't you say?" A woman said walking or should I say struting down the stair of the auction house in a petite black dress. She had her eyes glued to my Sammy.

"Well, I'd say it's more Grant Wood than Grandma Moses. But you knew that. You just wanted to see if I did." Sam retorted. O my god he was flirting with her right in front of me, what is his deal! And she is blushing! Ugh I'm gonna beat that red off her petite little face. Dean walked over for the introductions, smiling stupidly obvious he found her attractive.

"And clumsy, I apologize. I'm Sarah Blake." She extended her hand toward Sam. " Hi, I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean and my….friend Annie." His friend! My jaw dropped when he said that, he introduced me as his friend!

"Actually…" but before I could finish my sentence Dean cut me off, "Come on Annie lets go look at other pieces for our collections and let Ms. Blake and Sam talk." He put my arm around my shoulder and walked me away. He turned his head toward Sam and winked. "What the hell Dean!" I pushed his arm away. "Look she might be able to help us find out what's going on and she obviously has the hots for Sammy, so let him use his magic." Dean smiled.

"Well fuck this I'm going to the car." I walked away I couldn't stand watching this chick hit on my boyfriend. I couldn't even sit in the car so I decided to walk to the hotel we were staying at, it took me 20 minutes and I was still there before Sam and Dean. I bet he was still in there chatting it up with miss smarty pant in there. Finally Sam and Dean walked into the room. "Hey what happened to you?" Sam asked concerned. "Why does it matter I mean I'm just a friend right? You shouldn't worry about what your friends do." Sam sat down on the bed. "Annie, I didn't mean it like that, I was trying to keep the act going."

"O so the fact she was wearing a dress that was a second skin didn't mean anything right?"

"Annie, we were just talking about art, I didn't even notice her dress."

"I did." Dean laughed

"Shut up Dean!" I yelled at him. "Look, I'm done arguing can we just figure this case out then get the fuck out of this town please?"

"Yea, so Sam what's the providence?" Dean asked

"Provenance. It's a certificate of origin, like a biography, you know? We can use 'em to check the history of the pieces, see if anything's got a freaky past."

"Huh. Well, we're not gettin' anything out of Chuckles, but, uh, Sarah?"

"Yeah. Maybe you can get her to write it all down on a cocktail napkin."

"Not me" Dean looked at Sam.

"O, hell no! Sam you can possibly go out with this…this…art whore?" I argued with both of them.

"Yea Dean pickup lines are your thing." He stated while looking at me.

"It wasn't my butt she was checkin' out." Dean smirked.

"In other words, you want me to use her to get information." Sam questioned.

"Sometimes, you gotta take one for the team. Call her." Dean held his phone up to Sam. " o no Sam, your not actually gonna do this right, I won't let you. I don't like her and she is so stuck up!" I was getting extremely upset now.

" Annie don't worry nothing is going to happen, I will take her out get the provenance then leave that all."

"Fine, go. Why should I care I'm just your friend anyway right?" With that I went into the bathroom. I was done talking to these stupid boys. Why am I getting so emotional about this, I guess its about to be my time of the month again. Wait when was the last time I had it…O shit!

2 hours later Sam went out with Sarah and Dean was sitting on the bed looking at the adult channels. "I'm going out." I grabbed Deans keys.

"Where are you going, to spy on Sam?" Dean chuckled.

"No, thank you. I'm gonna go the store to pick up tampons if you really want to know."

"Eww, well have fun with that.." Dean went back to the busty Asian beauties on the tv.

I got to the store 5 minutes later with one thing on my mind pregnancy test. How could I have gone so long without worrying about my period. I guess I've had other thing on my mind.

"Can I help you find something." a clerk said with a toothy smile.

"No, but thank you." I walked down the isle, there were tons of different kinds. How can I figure out the right one to use? Clear Blue, the most accurate pregnancy test out there. Ok this will work I guess.

When I got back Sam was there talking to Dean about the provenances he got from Sarah. I guess the test will have to wait. I crammed it down to the bottom of my purse, trying to forget about it.

"So what happened?" I asked sitting on the bed.

"I got it."

"How? She just handed it over to you without any questions?"

"Yea, I went back to her place and she made me copies."

"Wait you went back to her place? How was it did you get lucky?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, nothing happened she gave me the copies and I left."

"So no scam or anything?" Dean asked surprised.

"Nope."

"Well hooray for you!" I answered throwing my purse on the bed.

"I think I got some thing." Sam said ignoring me.

"Portrait of Isaiah Merchant's family painted in 1910" Dean said.

"Now, compare the names of the owners with Dad's journal."

"First purchased in 1912 to Peter Simms. Peter Simms murdered in 1912. Same thing in 1945. Huh. Same thing in 1970"

": Then stored until it was donated to a charity auction last month, where the Telescas bought it. So, what do you think, it's haunted or cursed?"

"Either way, it's toast." I added.

So that night we burned the painting, but the next day when we went back we found that same painting coming out of the auction house. We couldn't believe it. It turned out that that the father killed his wife and children with a straight razor, we found out where they were cremated but the father's ashes weren't there. Sam got a call from Sarah saying that her father sold the painting to an elderly woman who lived in a huge mansion. Sarah met us there after Sam told her not to come. When we got there the house was destroyed and the old woman was on the floor in a pool of blood, her throat had been slit, just like the family's in the painting. That's when we decided we had to go to the cemetery right then. The father was buried somewhere else so me and Dean went to burn his bones. We called Sam and told him that his bones were burned, but Sam told us it wasn't the father it was the little girl, we need to find her ashes now. When we got to her urn we noticed a doll next to it. It turns out the doll had her hair in it so we burned the doll and everything stop. Me and Dean went back to the hotel room to drop me off. "I'll be back with Sam."

I went over to the bed and I felt the pregnancy test in my purse. It was now or never, I went into the bathroom and tried to figure it out. After I was done pissing on the stick I had to wait 1 to 2 minutes. I sat on the bed and waited, it was the longest 2 minutes of my life.

Finally it was that time and I walked back into the bathroom slowly trying to keep a positive attitude about it 'I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant…' I told myself until I reached the test. I closed my eyes and looked down at it, When I opened my eyes, it looked back up at me with big bold letters **PREGNANT**. O my god, o my god, o my god. I'm….I'm pregnant. How could this be possible, well that's a stupid question I know how it happened. What was I gonna do? I heard Sam and Dean walk into the room.

"Annie, where are you?" I heard Sam say.

"Um, I'm in the bathroom….I'll be right out." Shit what am I gonna say to Sam. As I walked out Sam looked at me and smiled. "Hey you ok?" he asked as he came over and hugged me. "Look if your still mad about the Sarah thing…."

"No, I don't care about that anymore. Dean can you get out so I can talk to Sam…alone."

"Where am I gonna go?" Dean stood up.

"I don't care where you go, just get out." I pushed Dean out of the room, throwing his keys at him then slamming the door.

"Sam I need to talk to you about something…"

"I know what you are gonna say."

"You do?"

"Yea but you can't, I love you to much to let you go." Sam stood up and held my hand.

"What are you talking about Sam?"

"you are breaking up with me right?"

"No." I took a step back, "I told you I don't care about that Sarah thing I knew you weren't interested in her. I need to tell you something else.."

"I wasn't interested in her Ann, You are the only person I've ever wanted to be with, I can't picture my life without you. Even when we were not together for awhile I still love you and…"

"Sam shut up for a second, I love you too and I'm really not breaking up with I…"

"I just don't want you to leave me ever, I would…."

"SAM I'M PREGNANT!" I yelled out, he needed to know but I shouldn't of told him like that.

"What?" Sam sat down on the bed, "Are you sure?"

"Yea." I walked into the bathroom and grabbed the test. "Here, it says it in big letters."

He looked at the big **PREGNANT** with a look of shock on his face. "Well…"

"I'm really sorry Sam I took birth control and I was safe, I don't know how this happened. I'm.."

Sam got up and gave me a passionate kiss. "Its ok, I'm so happy, we have to figure out what we are gonna do, but I don't care about that right now I'm just so happy." He kissed me again this time even more passionate then before. I kissed him back a little shocked at his reaction but I kissed him, I kissed him hard. We laid on the bed, Sam got on top of me slowly kissing down my neck. I moaned with pleasure. Sam sat up and took off my shirt, while staring at my bare breast. His hands dug into my skin sweetly but rough. It made me warm all over. He sat me up on top of him and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Some how he got his and my pants off without me evening realizing it. he thrusted his hard cock inside me and I stopped breathing for a few seconds. I started to ride him, thrusting him more inside me with every pump. " O SAMMY!" I squealed as I came around him. After a few more pumps he finally came. We collapsed next to each other on the bed. Sam put his arm around me, caressing my hair softly. "I love you…" I said softly into a sweet slumber.

"I love you too…" I heard Sam whispered into my ear. I knew that things were only gonna get better from this point on.

**So I hope you guys like this chapter, hopefully I will write more and update soon ****J**** 3**


End file.
